User blog:Kht48/What I Hope- And Don't Hope - For Cytus II!
Hey, guys, and guess what! IT'S MY COMEBACK BLOG!!! That's right, I'm not dead! I've just been going out a lot more recently. However, that is not the point. The new Cytus II trailer has been released, and has revealed that the game will be out in around less than a month from this very moment. So I have compiled of what I hope for Cytus II and DEFINITELY NOT HOPE for Cytus II in the near future. What I Hope For in Cytus II #'They have multiple illustrators rather than just sticking to one set of illustrators.' If there is one tidbit from the original Cytus that is more pointed out in future games rather than their first game (mainly Deemo), is the amount of variety that goes into each illustration of the whole soundtrack. Just search through this wikia, and you can see how many different artists create these visual spectactles that already catch your vision once you see them. It's the fact that their all unique in one way that makes you compelled to play it. #'The story actually sticks for the whole game. '''Not everything about the first Cytus game was perfect. The story has to, without a doubt, be the #1 worst thing about Cytus. Sure, it... EXISTED, but we really didn't give a rat's (insert anything you want here), until 8.0, when there were music charts that explained each chapter. I had no idea what this story really was until that update, not only because there was no emphasis on it, but also because this whole story thing got cut off by around Chapter 6. If you want the storyline to be good, show the actual story. Obviously, with so much that has already gone into the trailer, this should not be a problem. I also highly love all of the revealed characters so far (especially Paff and Robo), and I would really love to get to know who they truly are like and have their personalities fleshed out to us all. #'The IAPs are not as expensive as the last game.' Another thing I did not like about Cytus was how expensive it was to buy every single chapter. And this is coming from someone who bought this game in April of 2014, LONG before the Million Download Plan came into motion. I had to pay $4.99 for freaking 8-10 chapters because nothing from 4 to K was free until you hit at least 100,000 downloads. To be honest, I'm already expecting the app itself to cost double of what Cytus costs ($1.99), so maybe, it won't be that much. #'The story and game mechanics follows some sort of Lanota format. For those who do not know Lanota, it is a rhythm game made and released in 2015 by Noxy Games Inc. It was kinda like Cytus, but the difference was you were exploring a region on a map and tapping certain locations to select the song of your choice, rather than selecting it through a chapter menu. I like this sort of format a lot, simply because it is practical and provides some cool visuals. It costs $3 (I think?) in the app store, so if you have the time and money, buy it and play it because it is that great of a game. So there are my biggest hopes for Cytus II, and now, here is the flip side. What I Am NOT Hoping For in Cytus II #'Voez's mechanics are used in this game. '''If you go to the trailer on YouTube and look at the comment section, this point came from that comment section. The biggest things from Voez that fans don't want are a) Requiring Wi-Fi to open the game, and b) Paying for currency to buy songs rather than directly for chapters. Voez could've been a great game if it weren't for these problematic features. At least it was free? #'Songs are recycled. ''ESPECIALLY FROM THE ORIGINAL GAME. Songs from Cytus I being used in Cytus II is, in my eyes, the epitome of laziness that could potentially by some incident happen as the game exists. The only exception I'm putting for this is if it is an exclusive for Cytus Omega which is an arcade- exclusive (and also doesn't really exist yet). But once songs get transferred from past games to Cytus II in its early stages, that is surely not going to be recieved well. (I'm also excluding Devillic Sphere because yes, while it is in Voez as of now, I never played it or really listened to it, and it is confirmed for the game''). #'The characters die. '''FOR THE LOVE OF (insert entity here), PLEASE PROTECT THESE 5 WONDERFUL BEINGS. Paff is a freaking idol (K-Pop lover here!), Neko is a gamer girl, Robo is an A.I. DJ (and adorable A.F.), Xenon is this cool mysterious cyborg, and ConneR is genuinely intriguing (as creepy as he looks). Hans already died 2-3 years ago, we are NOT letting ANYBODY be robbed of their lives here. #'The characters go to waste. '''By this, I mean don't let these characters end up being useless to the whole game. I feel like Deemo is the only R-Game so far to do this correctly. Alice and Hans are the big prominent focus, and that is shown through the artwork, the cut-scenes, you are able to see everything without having to earn access to it. Cytus only really gives you a look at Vanessa in the story charts, and Voez is even worse at this. What do I mean? Tell me honestly in the comments right now : Have you ever cared about the story messages and letters? Because that is the only place where the 6 were featured. Nothing else. Like I said, I am very interested in these characters (Paff and Robo stan). I want to be able to understand them more. And there you have what I want and DON'T want for Cytus II, I will also make a blog right after doing some mini reviews on the R-Game Trio to celebrate this release. P.S. I went to the website for Cytus II, apparently the counter is at around 440 hours as of posting this. When I checked, that led to December 28th-29th. Is Rayark surprising us with an early release? Is this until they release more information? Let me know in the comments below what you think this is. Until then, bye-bye! Category:Blog posts